1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a solid state drive, for example, to a solid state drive based on a dual core.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the recent trend regarding a hard disk drive (HDD), demands for a solid state drive device employing a flash memory as a memory device replacing a magnetic disk device are increasing. For use as a mass storage device, a solid state drive device is inferior to a magnetic disk device in terms of memory capacity and cost, but is superior to the magnetic disk device in terms of access speed, miniaturization and safety against impact. Also, with advancement in process technology and design technology, it is expected that storage capacity of the solid state drive increases and cost decreases. Before long, the solid state drive device will replace the magnetic disk.
To use the foregoing solid state drive device as a mass storage device for a computer system or other potable devices, a controller compatible with a data exchange protocol of a host and a flash memory is needed.
In a general computer system, Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA), which is an interface standard for the connection of hard disks and was proposed by American IBM company, is used as a data transmission protocol for disk drives. For compatibility with this data transmission protocol, an interface for exchanging data with ATA standards and an interface for interfacing with a flash memory are needed. A device for controlling overall operations for the foregoing data exchange is called an SSD controller.